


Flight

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Live Action TV)
Genre: AU in which Ryuk actually is a great help, Abuse, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Humor, Assassins & Hitmen, Badass!Sayu, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Desert Island, Drama, Drama!Light is kind of a doormat, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Flying, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter References, Harsher in Hindsight, Hopeful Ending, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Explicit, OOCness, On the Run, One Shot, Plot Twists, References to Canon, Sayu is taking things way too well, Shinigami, Shinigami Rides, Soap Opera, Twisted, What-If, Yaoi, darkish, dramaverse, everything is very dramatic, when characters just start a conversation and it goes in directions you never expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sayu catches her brother madly packing many startling revelations come to Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

**“…You’re gonna love it there, Light-chan. I swear! It’s got these trees with these nice yellow prickly apples…”**

“You mean pineapples?”

**“Yeah! Those!”**

“Light-nii… _what are you doing?”_ Sayu demanded when she barged into her brother’s room to demand where dinner was only to find him hurriedly packing. 

He was also muttering to himself as had become his disturbing habit of late. Her brother had been acting _awfully_ weird lately. 

Light winced—he was hoping to get out the door before Sayu even noticed he was gone. 

“What does it look like? I’m leaving.”

Sayu gaped at him. _“What do you mean you’re leaving?!”_

“Sayu… I’m sorry.”

“You can’t just leave!”

“I _have_ to. I’m… having a bit of a fight with dad. I have to leave before it well, _escalates._ ” 

“Escalates?”

“If I stay… either he’s going to kill me... or I’ll kill him.”

“Surely it’s not that bad!” 

“It is.” **“It is.”** Light and Ryuk said, simultaneously. Light glared at his Shinigami for a split second before he resumed packing. 

Of course this entire exchange went unseen and unheard by Sayu who only saw her brother acting more bizarre as he turned to glare at the empty air. 

“What are you even fighting over?” Sayu demanded. 

“Er… uh… It's kind of... you know... a philosophical debate on the true nature of justice.”

 _“Is that all?”_

Ryuk cackled. 

Sayu clenched her jaw in determination. 

“Light… wait—I’m coming with you.” 

“No, _you’re not._ ” 

“Yes. I am.” 

“You don’t even know why I’m leaving.” 

_I don’t care!”_

“Sayu… _I’m Kira._ ” 

Sayu froze, uncomprehending. _“What?!”_

Her brother just kept packing. 

“No… Kira?! _You’re Kira?!_ ” 

Light threw several horrid pairs of khaki shorts and a bottle of sunscreen into his bag. 

_“Light, that isn’t funny!”_

“Good, because I wasn’t joking.”

 _“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE KIRA?! WHAT THE HELL, LIGHT?!”_

Light winced again and worried the neighbors might have heard. _“Could you keep it down?!”_

“But… dad is heading up the taskforce to catch Kira!” 

“That’s why I have to go! If I stay, sooner or later… Sayu, _please._ I don’t want to hurt him. I _have_ to go.” 

Light froze when Sayu threw his lifelike statuette of an emperor penguin against the wall.

 _“It will hurt him if you leave! You idiot!”_ Not to mention what his leaving would do to her. If Light left it would all fall apart. 

“It will hurt him worse if he’s forced to watch me die—which is exactly what will happen if he tries to arrest me. And it most certainly will hurt him worse if I…” _I’m forced to kill him._

“Of course it will hurt him—you’re Kira! Dammit Light! _WHY ARE YOU KIRA?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!_ ”

 _“I THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE!”_ Light roared back, shocking his sister into fearful silence. “I thought it was a joke, okay? Just one of those sick chain letters we pass around! Only it wasn’t a joke—it was the real thing! I couldn’t stop it! _I didn’t ask for this!_ ”Light snapped, his breaths coming in harsh, rattling pants, “I didn’t ask for this.” 

“D-didn’t ask for what?” 

Sayu startled when her brother shoved some weird black book at her face. 

“D-Death Note?” Sayu stammered as she flipped through the rules—the most pertinent being “The human whose name is written in the notebook shall die”… and then the pages upon pages of names written by her brother’s hand. 

“Is this some kind of sick joke?”

Light cringed when his bag of potato chips crunched in his haste to pack everything ensuring they were now potato crumbs rather than chips. 

“Why not just get rid of it?”

“I can’t,” Light said tersely. 

“Why not?” 

“You don’t understand. I… can’t. I _need_ it. With this power I can make a difference but without it I’m defenseless…” 

Sayu looked unimpressed by his arguments and just stood there pouting with her hands on her hips.“ I still don’t see why you can’t just get rid of the notebook.” 

“Sayu… I just… _can’t._ I’d lose my best friend.” 

“Best friend…?” 

**“He means me.”**

Sayu gasped when she whirled around to see the looming monster that had somehow snuck up behind her that seemed a dark mass of fangs and claws and feathers. 

“A-are you a dragon?”

**“ _Shinigami,_ actually. You touched the notebook so now you can finally see me.”**

“ _That’s_ who you were talking to?” Sayu exclaimed as she realized this explained all of her brother’s recent bizarre behavior. “You were seriously keeping a _pet dragon_ in your room?!” 

**“Shinigami,”** Ryuk corrected again. **"And Light is the pet."**

 _"Excuse you..."_

_“Oniichan! Harry Potter_ shows why that’s a bad idea! He’ll probably end up burning the house down or something—probably with you in it! Seriously, you should just get rid of it! Just throw it on the _teppan_ or something. I’ll get the matches and gasoline.” 

Light angrily snatched back his notebook. 

**“Sounds to me like you’re planning to burn the house down.”**

“And that is why Sayu does not do the cooking,” Light muttered. 

Sayu rounded on the creature. “What have you done to my brother?” 

Light cradled his forehead with his hand as his sister continued to accuse the Shinigami. “Sayu, please leave Ryuk alone.” 

**“I’m not a dragon nor am I planning on burning your brother alive.”**

“You’d _better not!_ ” Sayu snapped at the Death God. 

**“Huh. Weird. This one’s not afraid. She didn’t even scream.”** Ryuk wondered aloud. 

Sayu blinked. “Was I supposed to?” 

She didn’t think Ryuk was _that_ scary—well, aside from his bulging eyes, feathered shoulders, and rather demonic-looking fangs and claws the… _stranger_ who accompanied her brother was basically human in shape and dressed in sleek, tight black leather—Sayu blushed when she realized that, monstrous face aside her brother’s “friend” looked rather like many a seme character in her yaoi manga… 

**“Light screamed,”** Ryuk informed her. 

Light pinched the bridge of his nose. _“Only because you snuck up on me!”_

**“You hid under your desk…”**

 _“S-Shut up! Or… or no apples for you!”_

**“…And ran away, screaming like a little bitch…”**

Light glared at his Shinigami. “You are _so_ sleeping on the couch.”

 **"There are no couches where we're going,"** Ryuk gleefully reminded him. 

_“Best friend?”_ Sayu mouthed again looking between her brother and the monster in dawning understanding. 

“It’s… uh, _complicated._ ”

The monster then gripped her brother around the waste and proceeded to ruffle his hair.

 _“H-hey!”_

**“You know you love me!”** Ryuk chuckled at the flustered boy. 

“Not in front of my sister!” Light hissed.

“Oh! _Oh!_ Um…” Sayu blushed. They were actually looked kind of cute together… “You’re the uke!” Sayu exclaimed excitedly. 

“Oh _god!_ ” Light groaned, burying his face in Ryuk’s chest wondering why his bedroom preferences seemed to overshadow the revelation that he was Kira. 

**“I thought that was you?”** Ryuk ribbed him. 

_“Shut up!”_ Light snapped; most of the time Light enjoyed Ryuk’s sense of humor but not now (and especially not at his expense); right now they needed to take things seriously... 

“I don’t mind… uh… you can kiss and stuff.” 

**“Hear that Light-chan? We can kiss and stuff.”**

“Glad I have your permission, Sayu,” Light grumbled as Ryuk cuddled him in his arms. 

**“Though I’m guessing you want me to wait to screw you until your sister is no longer watching.”**

Light glared at his Shinigami in exasperation. “Yes, that _would_ be appreciated.” 

Sayu tried, and failed to hide a nosebleed. 

_“Liiiight-niii!_ How is it that _you’re_ Kira? You really expect me to believe that you killed someone?” 

**“He killed a lot of people actually.”**

"“Ryuk… that’s not helping," Light chastised, while squirming in his Shinigami's arms until Ryuk grudgingly put him down again. "Yes… I… I killed someone… Osoreda.” 

"That's right... Kira... no _you_ saved dad. _You_ avenged mom." 

“Yes.” 

“Then don’t you see? Dad’s going to need you here!” 

“Sayu, I’m _dangerous._ I don’t want to fight him anymore. I don’t want to hurt anyone!” 

Ryuk laughed. **“Good one, Light.”**

“Then why not turn yourself in?” 

Light visibly balked at that as did Ryuk. 

**“No way! Don’t you see? He’s much _too pretty_ for prison.”**

"I've made a pact with Ryuk. I've asked him to kill me if..." 

_“Oh.”_ Sayu covered her mouth in dawning horror.

Her big brother was just trying to help, _to protect them,_ and yet he was being hunted like a criminal.

“You were just trying to protect us…” 

Light winced again as he hurriedly gathered up his bags. “I have to go.”

“Why? Do they know you’re Kira?”

“If they don’t know… they are pretty close,” Light said in a near whisper, shuddering to think of the threatening phone call he got just the other night by a man claiming to be L. 

“Sayu… if the police question you… _tell them. Don’t_ protect me!”

_“Light…”_

“I’m serious! These people don’t fuck around! They already sent an assassin out to kill me.”

“But Light… if I don’t try to stop you now wouldn’t I be aiding and abetting your escape?” 

“Tell them… tell them you were too scared. That I… that I overpowered you and escaped.” 

Sayu shook her head. “Light that’s not going to work.” 

“Why the Hell not!” 

“Well, for one I’m taking karate lessons… and you took _tennis._ ” 

_“Seriously?”_

_“Would you_ hit me, Light?” 

“No. But I… I’m still bigger than you! It’s believable enough!”

“If you don’t hit me it won’t be believable at all.” 

“I… I’m sorry,” Light squeezed his eyes shut before he lunged. Sayu effortlessly caught his hand. 

“As I was saying you could _try_ to hit me and if you press the issue I could put you on the ground. I got to throw a bunch of boys on the floor today in karate class. It was fun.”

“Er…” 

“Also, as your sister, you know that I know that I could just tickle you into submission.”

Ryuk cackled. **“She’s got you there.”**

“So, you see, I really have no choice but to go with you.”

“Sayu, you can’t! If you go with me they’ll consider you Kira’s accomplice!” 

“I don’t care.” 

“Sayu, _please_. For dad’s sake! I won’t have him destroying himself because of me!” 

_“We both know nothing keeps him from drinking!”_ she shouted. 

Sayu flinched when Light got an ugly look on his face and purposefully strode out into the kitchen. She chased after him, arriving in the kitchen just in time to see her brother lifting up one of the kitchen chair and hurled it into their father’s liquor cabinet. 

“Wow… you know I would never have believed you were a violent murderer before…”

“I’m not violent,” Light insisted as broken glass and spilled booze tinkled down. 

“Oh yeah, ‘Kira?’ Just how many people have you killed… _God,_ Light! _How many people have you killed?!”_

Light looked away. “Er... _Lots._ ” 

“That’s not an answer!”

“Yes, it is.” Sayu noted how her brother took a deep, heaving breath to calm himself as he wrung his hand in his hair. “Sayu I understand if you hate me…” 

“I don’t! I understand! You were only trying to protect us!” 

“Sayu… “

“There’s been no more bullying at school since Kira and… I just… _I get it._ Okay?” 

Sayu cringed as more glass belatedly cracked and fell in the ruins of the liquor cabinet. “Dad’s gonna be so _pissed_ when he gets home.” 

“Well… I’m not coming back so I don’t have to worry about getting yelled at.” 

“Yeah, but you want me to stay and get yelled at. That’s _real nice,_ Light!” Sayu sagged onto Light's bed, taking a seat next to the bag he had been packing. “You want me to take care of dad when he keeps getting worse and worse…” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Light… please. I’d feel safer if I left with you.” 

But… _I’m Kira!_ And he’s a God of Death! And…” 

“And dad’s a mean drunk.”

 _“What?!”_

“That’s right… you were at work most of the times… you couldn’t have known. He’s gotten worse.” 

“Has he… has he ever hit you?” 

“Not yet, but not for lack of trying. It’s not his fault…” 

_“Like hell it isn’t!”_

“Light, I don’t think he’s even _aware_ of it.” Sayu reached out and squeezed her brother’s hand. “Please, I want to come with you. I promise, I’ll help you, I won’t make trouble for you—I’ll protect you.” 

“That’s my job,” Light feebly protested. 

“Just as you protect me.”

“There are… other options than coming with me. We can take you to auntie’s or…” 

“No.” 

“Dammit, Sayu! You shouldn’t… _don’t ruin your life because of me!_ I’m going to go places and do things that are… You won’t… you won’t like what you see.” 

“I know. But we have to stick together. Isn’t that the promise we made when…?”

 _When mom died on the operating table and their father was nowhere to be found._

Light swallowed harshly—he had never forgotten their promise. “We’d take care of each other.” 

“Besides, Osoreda’s death is my fault.” 

_“Excuse me?!”_ Light exclaimed. _He_ was the one to put shaky pen to paper. He was the one who imagined his face and wished him dead… 

Sayu clenched her fists. “I wanted him dead with all my heart and soul.”

“Don’t joke about that!”

“ _I meant it._ I wanted him dead and you killed him for me. So really, _I_ killed Osoreda. You were just my hitman.” 

**“She’s right, you know,”** Ryuk cackled.

Light let out a broken laugh, shivering slightly when his sister hugged him—he was well aware that he wasn’t mentally stable by any definition of the word. His sister shouldn’t be anywhere near him! 

“It’s okay, Light. I know. We’ll look after each other.”

“Please, Sayu,” Light pleaded but he was no longer sure if he meant ‘please stay’ or ‘please go.’ 

“So! That makes me Kira too so I’m coming with you, right?” 

The killer squeezed his eyes shut in anguish. “Sayu…” 

“Besides, I figure there’s more of a chance of talking some sense into you then dad. In any case you’ll take me with you if you ever want to see these again.” 

Light gaped in horror. 

_How?_ How had she gotten his wallet? When she hugged him? No… even worse, she had his wallet _and_ his potato chips?! 

“H-hey! That’s playing dirty!”

Sayu smiled serenely. “I’ll go get my bag.” 

_“Sayu!”_

“It will only take a moment. I’m still not completely unpacked from the last class trip…” 

Ryuk cackled and Light’s shoulders slumped in defeat. After a moment something occurred to Light: _“Remember to bring your toothbrush this time!”_

***

“So… Where are we going?”

Sayu asked as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and climbed on Ryuk’s back—the Shinigami was already cuddling her brother in his arms. 

“A tropical island somewhere,” Light huffed, still slightly sore over losing the argument. 

“Cool!” 

“ _No_ … not cool. it’s an uninhabited tropical island in the middle of nowhere so it’s unlikely to have swimsuit beaches and hot surfer boys.” 

**“Don’t sound too disappointed, Light.”**

“Shut up, Ryuk. What I’m saying is I don’t know what utilities it has—if any. It may not have electricity or a working toilet... or shelter. We probably have to live off the land and hope we don’t die. If that’s the case then… no whining—you’ve been warned,” Light admonished sternly. 

“I bet you seven thousand Yen that Light is the first to whine,” Sayu “whispered” in Ryuk’s ear.

**“Money is meaningless where we’re going but that’s a sucker’s bet if I ever heard one.”**

_“HEY!”_ Light snapped just as Ryuk spread his wings and took flight.


End file.
